


Off Button

by Hubris_BNL



Series: Tumblr One-Shots and Prompts [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: Prompt: Throat Kiss + Aaron/everyone





	

It was Alexander who figured it out first, completely by accident of course, not that he was trying to completely break Aaron like the robot he was, it just kind of…happened.

“Alexander please, if you haven’t noticed, I am _trying_ to get at least _some_ work done!”

“Oh c’mon Aaron, I’m so lonely!” Alex flopped down on the king sized bed next to Burr, watching his partner as he typed fervently on his laptop.

John was doing a guest lecture at the University that day, Hercules was at work, and Lafayette was at a meeting. That left Alexander, who was recovering from a sprained wrist and had specific instructions from Washington to _“take it easy,”_ and Aaron who was working on a new case.

“Aaron,” Alexander whined, bouncing slightly on the bed, and pouting as Burr ignored him.

He huffed, but his scowl only turned into a smirk as he shimmied closer, practically sitting on Aaron’s lap. Heaving a sigh, Aaron rolled his eyes, shutting his laptop slowly as Alexander turned, straddling his legs and leaning forward, peppering Aaron with kisses.

“Honestly,” he muttered, trying to set his laptop aside as Alex pressed kisses to his eyelids. “You are unbelievable.”

“ _I’m_ unbelievable?” Alexander chuckled, not even stopping to look at Aaron, “I swear, Aaron Burr, you are the only person I know who can manage to sound annoyed by _this_.”

“I have every right to be annoyed. When I agreed to live with you all, I didn’t think I would be coerced like this, r-really A-a-alexander-”

Alex paused in his kisses, leaning back with a raised eyebrow, staring at Aaron who’s face was suddenly flushed as he fought to force a coherent sentence from his mouth. A soft hum escaped Alex’s lips as he leaned forward again, pressing his lips to the spot he had been previously, against the hollow of his throat.

What sounded like a purr bubbled up through Aaron’s lips as his neck arched back. A soft gasp from Alexander and the feeling of his lips pulling away brought Aaron back to reality, and his eyes widened.

“Oh my god!” Alex almost squealed, grinning down at Burr with eyes twinkling, “What was that noise!?”

“Leave me alone.” the other man grumbled, attempting to push Alex off of him.

Hamilton only smirked, staring down at his lover through lidded eyes. Aaron’s cheeks were still red and he was breathing deeply, trying to settle himself down, but Alex was having none of it.

“No way, Burr. i’m taking advantage of this.”

“Alexander!” Aaron growled, but honestly didn’t get very far because before he knew it, the man’s lips were back on his neck and his brain sputtered to find words.

“This is the best day of my life.” Alexander laughed as Aaron released another series of noises.

“I h-hate you.” Aaron gasped, and Alex only responded by biting down gently. He was rewarded with a soft shriek.

* * *

When Aaron came downstairs, dressed and ready for work the next morning, he barely registered the looks he was being given by his partners. He fluttered around the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast quickly, and snatching his briefcase from where it sat on his chair.

“Aaron, what’s the rush?” Hercules asked from where he was flipping pancakes.

“Early morning, Washington wants me to look over another case, plus i have to finish the closing statement for the Reynolds case too.”

“You gotta relax, Burr.” John said, glancing at Alexander, who winked, before getting up from his chair and making his way over to Aaron, “Take a seat, Washington won’t care if you’re a few minutes late.”

“Um, I think you’re thinking about Alexander,” Aaron said with a chuckle, oblivious to the fact that Laurens was incredibly close behind him, “Washington always cares about the shit I do w-wrong and I c-can’t g-g-get away w-with-”

Aaron breathed sharply as John’s chapped lips found Aaron’s neck, pressing kisses and gentle bites to his skin. John’s lips were rougher than Alexander’s, creating an entirely new series of noises that Aaron emitted.

“Oh m _Y GOD ALEXANDER YOU WERE RIGHT!_ ”

Aaron blinked, coming back to himself, snapping his mouth shut and forming it into a scowl as he turned on his four partners who were all laughing behind him.

“Alexander you told them!?”

“We are your lovers, Aaron,” Lafayette grinned, standing from the table, “we should know all your little quirks.”

“No, no absolutely not!” Aaron backed away, glaring as the frenchman approached, “I have work!”

“Come on Aaron, this is amazing!”

“No, I’ll see you all tonight, _if that._ ”

And before Lafayette could reach him, Aaron spun on his heels, marching out the door with a scowl on his face. As the door slammed shut, the frenchman huffed, crossing his arms and staring disappointed at where Aaron had previously been standing.

“Don’t worry, Laf.” John said with a grin, “you’ll get him.”

“Damn right I will.”

* * *

The next time it happened, Aaron was on the phone with Theodosia, discussing going to lunch that weekend. He was standing in the living room, speaking gently with a soft smile on his face. As far as he knew, Alexander was in the study, working himself to exhaustion again, John was reading on the couch, leaning against Lafayette, and Hercules was in the studio.

Again, _as far as he knew._

“So Sunday works for you? That’s great, I-uh-”

Aaron felt strong arms snaking around his waist, pulling him gently against a sturdy, all too familiar chest. Frowning slightly, Aaron rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn around. Behind him, Hercules hummed, letting his chin rest on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sure, that sounds gr _EAT-_ ”

Herc nosed his neck, holding Aaron close as he tried to extract himself from the man’s arms. This just wasn’t fair.

“Aaron? Are you alright?” Theo asked from the other line, and Aaron scowled at the amused tone she asked with.

“Yes, Theodosia I’m fi _NE!_ ”

Hercules placed one solid kiss against his throat, soft but pressing firmly down as each kiss trailed up to his jaw. Aaron’s neck arched to the side, his face turning bright red as a low purr escaped his lips.

“I’m-uh-gonna hang up now, I’ll see you sunday.” Theodosia hung up, and Aaron heard her giggles before the line went dead.

He felt Herc take the phone from his hand and place it on the table, all the while nuzzling the side of his throat and feathering him with kisses.

John grinned from his spot on the couch, watching Aaron attempt to form sentences, while all that came out were the soft rumbles his lovers seemed to find so fantastic. Lafayette glared at Hercules playfully as the man turned from Aaron to send them both a wink.

“Don’t worry, Laf.” John chuckled beside him, nudging the frenchman, “You’ll get him.”

“Damn right I will.” he replied, placing a gentle kiss on John’s cheek.

* * *

Aaron had locked himself in the bedroom.

This may sound like a bit of an overreaction but he couldn’t help it. His partners seemed to find his purring so damn adorable that they’d spent days doing nothing but kissing and nibbling at his throat. He could still see the bite marks from when Laurens had gotten a bit too excited.

But today had been the last straw.

He’d been downstairs reading on the sofa as he usually did on Fridays after work. No one else was home yet, Alexander had to stay to talk to Washington, John was just driving back from the University, and Hercules, Aaron checked his watch, should have been closing up the store about now.

He didn’t know where Lafayette had got to, but he thanked the powers that be that he was alone with no one ganging up on him. Of course, that was when the front door chose to swing open. Aaron put his book down, turning to see who was coming in.

An incredibly sweaty Lafayette kicked the door shut, dropping his gym bag by the coat rack and stretching his arms back, emitting a satisfied groan. Aaron slowly turned back to his book, hoping he wouldn’t be seen.

“Aaron, mon amour!” _of course,_ “Come, embrace me!”

“Oh my god.” Aaron groaned, “Go take a shower first.”

Then there was silence. No witty comeback, no whining, nothing. Aaron couldn’t even hear the man’s shoes on the tiled floor. Cautiously, he turned around again, only to come face to face with a grinning Lafayette.

_“NO!”_

Aaron hopped up from his spot on the couch, trying to get away before an arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him back. He wriggled as Lafayette laughed, beginning to press his lips to Aaron’s throat. The smaller man shrieked, kicking at his frenchman and pushing against his arms. But Lafayette had him in a tight grip.

This only got worse when his fingers started to move across Aaron’s stomach.

That bastard.

Aaron began to laugh, giggling manically as Lafayette whisked him into the air and dropped him back onto the couch, hopping on top of him, a shining smile on his face as he tickled his lover.

“P-please, no stop!” Aaron screamed. “You’re so sweaty!”

Lafayette giggled against Aaron’s neck, kissing him lightly, biting gently, all the while running his fingers over the man’s sensitive stomach.

This was still going on when Hercules walked through the door, quirking an eyebrow at his two boyfriends, one of which was screaming bloody murder. Laf looked up, grinning at Herc and momentarily stopping his attack on Aaron.

“Welcome home, cher!”

This gave Aaron the window of opportunity he needed as he wiggled out from underneath Lafayette, falling to the floor and all but crawling away, still giggling quietly.

And now he sat in the bedroom, blushing wildly into a pillow, hiding his face from the world. A soft knock came from the door followed by a click. Aaron didn’t look up when someone jumped on the bed beside him, but he did see a crisp white dress shirt and figured it must be Hercules.

“You coming down for dinner?” the man asked, moving to sit cross legged beside Aaron.

Aaron simply mumbled unintelligibly into the pillow, turning to face away, a scowl on his face. He could tell Herc was grinning behind him, and heard the laugh in his voice.

“We all promise we’ll be good.”

Aaron hummed, he knew Herc would keep the others in line if they tried anything. But then again, he’d probably do it himself right after. A small smile quirked up his lips as he turned to face his boyfriend.

“What _is_ for dinner?”

“I made pizza.”

“With pineapple?”

“Of course.”

That was his favorite, and Herc knew it too.

_The bastard._


End file.
